Allen Walker
Allen Walker is an angel and the protagonist of the Fallen City series. He wound up in the Tower after the Great Crash. Now, he is desperate to escape from the Tower and the Fallen City. Appearance and Personality Backstory Storyline History Fallen City Road had kept him in a cage for eighteen months. After torturing him for that period of time, she noticed that he was breaking like an angel was supposed to. Frustrated, Road took some time to reexamine her methods. As a result, she ripped out his wings with a wire saw. After he lost his wings, Allen came down with an infection. Frantic, Road took him down to Tyki's office to patch him up. Once he recovers, Road continues to torment Allen to break him. She humiliates him by making him lick up his own vomit after feeding him. Allen taunts her and says that she will never break him. Angry, Road drags him down to the "graveyard" basement. The very sight of the vegetable angels in the tanks is enough to frighten him. Road makes it worse by leaving him down there for days. However, it inspires him to escape from the tower. Next door to the graveyard, Leda hears his thoughts and communicates with him. After she fails to talk him out of his plan, Leda helps Allen escape from the Tower. Weeping Angel Allen spends days wandering around in the Fallen city until he meets Ophelia. She explains everything about the city and shows him some of the angels suffering from an excruciating mental pain every night. When she succumbs to her own pain, Ophelia frightens him off. However, Allen felt that he couldn't leave her behind because she was the first nice person he met outside of the Tower. While looking for Ophelia, Allen gets attacked by Tate and his gang of vicious scavenger angels. To his surprise, Ophelia jumped between the clashing parties and saved Allen. After a brief argument, Allen turned the angel into joining him on his quest to escape. After Ophelia helps him gather up a team, Allen begins his escape plan. It is then he recruits Grace after she is caught eavesdropping on them. On the first night of escape, everyone except for Allen gets hit with the mental pain. He begins to remember that he had been in their current area eighteen months before when he was first brought to the Tower. He tells Grace and lets her hold his hand until the pain rides out. The crew's plan hits a snag when weather conditions take a turn for the worst. After a short argument, Allen goes with Grace's suggestion to take the shortcut through the mountain. However, a strong wind knocks off the party and they end up getting separated. Nephilim Ophelia and Allen end up in an abandoned hospital somewhere in the seventh circle of the city. While they are trying to figure out what happened, Ophelia ends up going into "labor". Allen spends most of the season looking for help and staying with Ophelia during the labor. Eventually, she gives birth to a deformed demonic-like baby with missing limbs and facial features. The very sight of the child frightens Allen. He hears Ophelia confession of abortion back in her human life before they are captured by Road. We Live a Dying Dream Relationships Road Kamelot Road is Allen's mistress. She kidnapped him from the city and made him her pet. Road tortured him physically for eighteen months. When he wouldn't break, Road cut off Allen's wings. She plans to use him for their more "adult" games. She even goes as far as to put "Aizen" into Allen's body via his genitals to make him more sexually obsessed. Ophelia Escape Group Lavi Marion Leda Leda was one of the first angels that he came into contact in the Tower. She discovered him when she was hearing thoughts in her cage. His thought of escaping first drew her to him. After she couldn't talk him out of the idea, Leda helps him escape from the Tower.Category:Angel Category:Tower Residents Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Canon Characters